Plenum cable is generally used in a building where fire codes require flame retardant cables. Typically, plenum cables are made of flame retardant halogenated materials. While these known plenum cables are effective flame retardants, there are serious problems associated with their use, especially in the case of a fire in the plenum of a building. One such problem is that when these known plenum cables burn, they release corrosive halogenated gases which severely damage the electronic systems or other corrosion sensitive materials which are often located in the plenum of buildings.
To date, there are presently a few plenum cables which utilize non-halogenated materials (U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,941,729; 5,001,304; and 5,024,506). However, the non-halogenated materials used in these known plenum cables do not comprise the improved composition of non-halogenated materials disclosed herein.